Defining Me
by 1CharmedPhoenix
Summary: HP & Deathly Hallows still applies. After Hogwarts, Hermione finds herself wondering about life: most importantly, the fact that Ron's marrying another woman. Journey with Hermione as she reevaluates herself, her career, her relationship with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and her views on life's meaning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As of yet, this is a work in progress. I can't promise consistent updates but I really, really will try to be up on my game with this story. In a sense, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ still applies; it's just that Ron and Hermione's relationship with one another isn't as smooth as the novel-version. I hope you all like it!

(April 01, 2003)

Twenty-three year old Hermione Granger sat in the sitting-room of her flat, looking around to marvel at how well she'd decorated it. She'd just gotten home from work at the Magical Law Enforcement department, and honestly, she was exhausted. The year had been very busy for Hermione. Needless to say, she used whatever time she could spare to relax from her very hectic life. Hermione sighed, leaning forward to look at the mail the owls had delivered for her throughout the day. One letter in particular caught her eye.

It was from Ron.

_The Honor of Your Presence is Requested at the Marriage of _

_Ronald Weasley & Susan Bones_

_On Sunday, the 27__th__ of July_ _Two Thousand and Three_

_At Two in the Afternoon_

It shocked Hermione to see the letter, although it really shouldn't have come as much of a surprise. She couldn't help but feel a desperate sense of loneliness as she looked down at the invitation, knowing that _her_ Ron was marrying Susan Bones of all people.

It should have been her.

Hermione sighed, trying to remember exactly when things had gone so very wrong for her and Ron. The summer after the war had almost been blissful for them. They had went to numerous funerals; in fact, they went to about ten funerals. Ron even came with Hermione to Australia when she went to go get her parents. Afterward, they'd spend their days together with Harry and Ginny in remote muggle parks or beaches where they could hide from all of their troubles (and their newfound fame). At night, Hermione would spend her time in Ron's arms. They'd talk for hours about life without Voldemort or Death Eaters tainting the conversation.

They both had a lot to look forward to: At that time, Ron would be beginning his Auror training in mid-August, and Hermione herself had plans to return to Hogwarts that September of 1998. Ron supported Hermione with some reluctance, telling her that he'd visit her on every Hogsmeade weekend and he _had_ visited her.

Yet, that still didn't stop the rift that grew between them.

As Ron and Hermione both became more career-oriented, their lives seemed to just go in separate directions. When Hermione chose to study magical law at Merlin Academy of Law in 1999, things between them just seemed incredibly distant.

They agreed to take a break. That break spanned for four years.

Throughout the years, they periodically met and had dinner. Yet their dates became less and less frequent when Ron began dating Susan.

It hurt Hermione to see him move on. He'd only tried to date her again _once_. Hermione told herself that Ron would always be there for her, and that thought alone made her feel like she was doing the right thing by pursuing her dreams. Hermione smiled wryly to herself, remembering all of the things she ever told herself to get through the lonely nights that left her questioning the path she'd chosen to take.

How many times had she told herself that, if it's meant to be, then it would be? But it hadn't.

In January 2001, Ron began dating Susan and he looked so happy. She never thought Ron would want someone as much as he wanted her. Hermione wasn't being arrogant; no, she was being truthful. She had never wanted any man as much as she wanted Ron. Clearly, this wasn't true for him. Ron very much loves Susan now and it's Susan, not Hermione, who he'd be marrying on July 27, 2003.

Hermione looked up upon hearing the fireplace in her flat come to life. Draco Malfoy stepped out onto her parent's Persian rug, which they'd generously loaned to Hermione. His lips were curled in distaste by the sight of all the ash clinging to his immaculate black velvet robes. He waved his wand over his evening attire, vanishing the ash. Then he swaggered over to the sofa, purposely taking a seat like he owned everything within Hermione's home.

"What now, Draco?" Hermione said irritably, glaring at the blond who always felt the need to invite himself where he wasn't officially invited.

Draco smirked as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. "We have a deposition and a contract to discuss or did you forget, Granger?" He drawled, raising a mocking platinum brow at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip in irritation because she actually did forget and also because Malfoy was really annoying her.

"Very attractive look, Granger." Draco said blandly, removing a shrunken black briefcase from his pocket. He enlarged it, whispered the password, and suddenly the case flew open; it revealed the deposition and the ten page contract. Draco removed them from his briefcase and neatly arranged the documents on her coffee table.

Hermione took this time to think about the odd friendship she now had with Draco Malfoy. He'd changed a lot; in fact, he was the living enigma of change. Harry, of course, convinced Kingsley (the Minister of Magic) and the Wizengamot to spare the Malfoys. Draco's sentence (house arrest) had been wavered by the Court for him to return to Hogwarts. He, along with Hermione and a few others, were the only ones to return out of their original class for their seventh year. It was during this time when an odd friendship formed.

In actuality, it began as a competition rather than a friendship. Draco poured all of his energy into turning over a new leaf. The whole Malfoy family seemingly did that. They'd donated thousands and thousands of galleons to the rebuilding effort of Hogwarts and various other Wizarding villages that had been destroyed in the second war. Draco, while not exactly pleasant, wasn't going out of his way to be a prat. He'd nearly beat her for the top spot in their class, but Hermione wasn't a genius for nothing.

When she'd received her acceptance letter to Merlin Academy in the Hogwarts Library, Malfoy showed her his letter too. And so their rivalry continued outside of Hogwarts to law school, where they studied together. Both tied for the top spot in their law school. Actually, they both finished Merlin Academy in three years rather than the usual four. Even now, Draco was her competition. He was one of the top barristers in the country, but he was also her friend: Draco was a _very_ annoying, arrogant friend.

"Here," Draco said distractedly, "There are wholes in your witness's story. I suggest you−."

"Draco, I don't need you to tell me how to do my job, thank you." Hermione said impatiently, snatching one of the depositions from his hand.

Draco raised a brow, clearly telling Hermione to check her attitude.

"Who stuck a hot poker up your ass, Granger?" He drawled, studying her closely. His grey orbs had slightly unnerved her. They were sharp and unyielding, just like Draco. Hermione's mouth thinned, resolved not to talk about her personal life. Hermione herself didn't want to think of it so she definitely wasn't going to talk about it with him. "I don't have all evening to deal with your tongue and our work, so tell me what's bothering you or I leave."

"That's actually a fabulous idea. You can come back."

"No," Draco said firmly. "I refuse to spend any part of my weekend here again. What's that?" He asked sharply, his eyes on the invitation that lay on top of the coffee table.

And both of them scrambled forward to get the letter. Draco, of course, won with his seeker reflexes. Hermione glowered at him, watching Draco's eyes rake across the parchment. A look of disgust marred his face, as he threw the letter onto the table between them.

"You're angry over Weasley!" He said disbelievingly, studying Hermione closely. "I cannot fathom why anyone would want to shag that weasel king, least of all marry him."

Hermione glared at him, knowing that Draco knew exactly how much losing Ron was a sore spot for her. "Draco, don't." Hermione said warningly, clenching her right fist tightly.

Draco fingered his wand defensively but replied: "Granger, if you want him so badly, then why not steal him back."

"Susan did not steal Ron away from me in the first place."

"Whatever." Draco said dismissively. "Don't act like you don't understand what I'm saying. It's simple."

"No it isn't, Draco. You don't understand. Besides, I like Susan." Hermione said truthfully. "That's just wrong to talk like that; it's wrong to think like that period."

Draco smirked at Hermione, slightly scoffing afterward. "You Gryffindors and your bloody morals. What's wrong with going after what you want? Nothing. There's nothing wrong with seeking your own happiness."

"Not at the expense of others, Draco."

Draco slightly leaned forward in his seat and began speaking again. "It won't really hurt them, Granger." He said, sounding very logical. "Look at it this way: If you succeed at winning the weasel back, then that would result in hurting Bones. However, that can be considered a short-term cost since that probably would save the girl and the weasel king a lot of future pain. If you should fail, then obviously you'd be hurt. Yet, again, the pain would be worth it in the long run. The worse thing that could happen is that your friendship with Weasley disassembles and, if that happens after everything you two have been through, then you certainly shouldn't waste time on him. Even if you failed, you'd be able to live the rest of your life knowing that you actually fought for what you wanted and lost. There's no divorce in the Wizarding World, Granger. Not fighting for the weasel could be your biggest regret in the future. Why not save yourself the anguish and go for it?"

"That's crazy, Draco." Hermione said quietly, although her mind was already thinking about everything he'd just said.

He did have a point, and Hermione felt like telling Ron her feelings would be the right thing to do. But what if he rejected her? The fear of that was enough to thwart her Gryffindor bravery and to stop her train of thought. How would she ever pluck up enough courage to tell Ron her feelings if she couldn't even think clearly at this very second?

"It's not crazy, Granger. It's the solution to your rather petty problem." Draco drawled, placing his back against the sofa again. "Now, lets solve the problem with these depositions and contracts. I can't believe we're lucky enough to have a ten-page contract tonight. What's wrong now, Granger?" Draco asked impatiently.

Hermione didn't want to ask but she felt like she should. "Do you think I stand a chance?"

Draco raised a brow at her, smirking mockingly at her. "Honestly, no." He said, chuckling afterward.

Hermione sent a glower his way and sighed, saying: "Lets start with the contracts first."

As she leaned forward to grab the contracts, she noticed Draco studying her closely. Hermione didn't like it when he looked at her like he was examining every facet of her character. It made her feel like he was adversary she had to compete against and outdo.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly before saying: "Don't let your precious morals get in the way of your happiness. Trust me, Granger you don't want to wake up one day and realize that the only thing you have is your career."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. Also, the last sentence of this chapter came from the TV show Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione woke up and decided to visit the Burrow. She felt that it would be awkward being there—especially since she hadn't visited in over four months. That was just her life now; she'd work and go home for more work. Molly, Hermione thought, had been offended by her absence. She wanted Hermione at every Sunday dinner because she thought of her as her own daughter. Hermione, however, was a no show. She hadn't even seen her parents in over six months.

Hermione didn't want to think about the distance between her and her friends anymore. She pushed away those thoughts as she took a hot shower. Afterward, she donned her robes and hastily snatched up her wand, flooing out of the flat and into the Burrow. Ginny and Molly greeted her in the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Molly yelled excitedly, clearly surprised to see her period.

"Hey there, stranger." Ginny teased, standing up abruptly from her chair to hug Hermione. "Glad to see you, sweetie."

Hermione beamed at her before looking at Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry I showed up unannounced, Mrs. Weasley—."

"Nonsense, dear." Molly said dismissively with a smile. "And I've told you countless times to call me Molly. I'm just so happy to see you. It's been too long. Here, eat this. You look dead on your feet." She finished, placing some grits, eggs, bacon, and sausage on a plate in front of Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened, eternally grateful to Molly and her very generous nature. Hermione had been so focused on getting to the Burrow that she'd forgotten to have breakfast. Since she hadn't eaten in the past ten hours, Hermione was truly ravenous. As Hermione ate breakfast, Ginny sat down at the kitchen table of the Burrow, looking her over thoroughly.

"You know, Hermione, usually I'd say Mum was just overreacting. But now that I look at you, I think she has a point." Ginny said slowly, still watching Hermione closely. "You have dark circles under your eyes and your hair could certainly look a bit better. You're even paler than me. What have you been doing to yourself, Hermione?"

Hermione grimaced at Ginny, answering, "Nothing much, which I think is actually the problem." Hermione said quietly, choosing to change the subject. Hermione had never been one for beauty and cosmetics, like Ginny. It just never mattered to her; it still didn't matter to her. "Where's Harry? I assume Susan and Ron aren't here. I…wanted to congratulate them on the wedding. I got the invitation just yesterday."

In a way, it was true: Hermione did want to congratulate Ron and Susan on their upcoming marriage. She'd taken a lot of time last night to think over her situation and so she decided to ignore Draco and his ridiculous scheme to get Ron back. She wanted to be with Ron a lot, but it didn't seem right to try and steal him away from someone as sweet as Susan. Hermione and Susan weren't close, but she still had respect for her.

Hermione simply wanted to tell Ron her feelings. She figured that Ron wouldn't marry Susan if she didn't make him happy. So far, Ron had chosen Susan, _not_ Hermione. Hermione really wanted to tell Ron her feelings, but something within her told her that maybe that just wasn't the right thing to do just yet.

"Harry's helping Dad in the shed out back." Ginny answered off-handedly. "Ron and Susan will be here in an hour or two. On Saturdays, they tend to get here at a halfway decent time. It's Sundays when they lose track of everything." She said, sounding annoyed. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Ginny asked out of nowhere.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, just let me finish breakfast. I love your mother's cooking."

It took Hermione fifteen minutes to finish her meal, but in no time, Ginny and Hermione were walking down the long, winding dirt path to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"How is Quidditch going for you?" Hermione asked Ginny, seeing a smile light up Ginny's face as the wind blew her red flaming hair past her shoulders. Hermione looked away quickly; she somewhat envied Ginny's natural beauty and grace. She had an attractiveness about her that many men loved. For Ginny, dating had never really been an issue.

"The last season was long and hard but it was great." Ginny said, beaming widely at her. "But I don't want to talk about Quidditch. I want to know how you're doing. I'm your best friend and _I_ can't even keep up with you."

Hermione sighed. "I really am sorry. It's just been a lot of work. Things finally began to slow down only just this weekend."

Ginny pursed her lips. "I hope all that work is rewarding for you."

Hermione smiled widely. "I'm up for a small promotion actually. My internship is winding down. The department wants to officially take me on as a barrister." She finished proudly.

"Which means that we'll see even less of you. I bet Malfoy sees you everyday." Ginny said stonily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, tired of explaining her very odd friendship with Draco to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "We work together so yes. It's only work Ginny; he has Astoria, his girlfriend."

Ginny sighed, studying Hermione closely again. "You still love Ron, don't you?"

"I…yeah." Hermione said truthfully, looking down the dirt road at the swaying trees. "Draco thinks I should fight for him but you know how Ron can be. Susan's so nice and it just seems wrong and so selfish to try and come between them."

Ginny's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I can't believe I agree with Malfoy. And, before you say anything, know that I understand where you're coming from, I do. But Susan isn't right for Ron and vice versa; she indulges him entirely too much and Ron doesn't need that."

Hermione chuckled. "You just want me as your sister-in-law."

Ginny nodded. "I want my brother to be happy both now and in the future. Come on, let's get back to the house."

On the walk back to the Burrow, they talked about Ginny and Harry's marriage. Even after two years, they still went on honeymoons, as they fondly called their summer vacations. They were young, happy, successful, and in love. Ginny and Harry's relationship was everything Hermione ever wanted for herself; instead, she had a very promising career that she was very comfortable with. After all, she'd put a lot of time and energy into becoming a Magical Law Enforcement barrister. Yet seeing Harry and Ginny together sometimes couldn't really stop Hermione from, at times, wishing that she could have it all, tooa rewarding career and someone at home who loved her and supported her very much. Hermione was very happy for her friends; she just wished she could be just as happy about the state of her own love-life or lack thereof, which was totally all of her fault.

It didn't take them long to enter the kitchen, and when they did, they saw Harry, Ron, Arthur, Molly, and Susan all there talking amongst each other. Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze, noticing how very comfortable Susan seemed around Ron's parents and Harry too. Hermione honestly found it a bit hard not to stare at Ron, who had his right arm slung across the top of Susan's chair as he said something about Quidditch to Harry. Yet Hermione _did _notice how his blue orbs lit up and widened upon seeing her; his gaze on her had riveted her to the very spot she was now awkwardly standing, which was behind a chair that she was about to pull out from under the table for sitting.

Ron stood and walked over to her, hugging her quickly before looking her over. "You look like hell, Hermione." He said teasingly, although she could see a touch of concern in his eyes.

"Language," Mrs. Weasley snapped without looking at either of them.

Hermione playfully glared at her ex-boyfriend through narrowed eyes. "Nice seeing you too, Ronald."

Hermione wasn't offended by Ron's words. Over the years, she'd gotten used to Ron's less than tactful behavior. In some instances, she even found it funny.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Hermione said, leaning slightly past Ron's right to speak to Susan, a girl with copper hair and hazel green eyes.

Susan beamed widely at Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione. You'll be around for my wedding, right?" She asked doubtfully, although her and Ron shared a hopeful look.

Hermione felt a painful cringe in her stomach upon hearing Susan say 'my wedding'—especially when she looked at Ron with that possessive look that screamed mine and mine's alone.

"I wouldn't miss it." Hermione lied, thinking of one reason why she'd miss her best friend (and ex's) wedding.

"And you'll be able to help us with the plans?" Susan asked, as if she was getting information for an official record.

"I doubt it." Harry said wryly, a wide smile on his face. "She wouldn't help me with my wedding plans."

"You mean I wouldn't help you write your vows." Hermione responded lightly, seeing Harry mock glower her. "Susan, on the other hand, would never ask that of one of her bride's maids."

"You weren't supposed to tell that." Harry said with a voice that was playfully childish.

"I knew it." Ginny said, crossing her arms across her chest as she glared down at her husband. "You've been covering for him all these years, haven't you, Hermione? Those vows were too perfect."

"I am offended." Harry said, looking at Ginny with a wide, goofy grin on his face that reminded Hermione of Sirius.

Everyone beamed widely at Harry before turning to Hermione, who said: "I wasn't dumb enough to write those vows. I knew you'd kill me if I helped him one bit." Hermione joked, seeing Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and even Susan laugh hard at her remark.

"Susan," Hermione began, forcing her voice to sound normal, "I'll try my best to help with things. I'm sorry I can't make any promises but I'll try."

Susan smiled and nodded. "It's that busy career of hers." Molly said, looking at Hermione with a proud gleam in her eyes, although there was an unknown depth to her eyes that Hermione couldn't understand in that instance.

"But she's definitely making a name for herself at the Ministry." Arthur said, looking at Hermione the way he looked at Ginny.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Hermione said.

Arthur nodded and raised a right brow. "You're doing well—you should be proud. You…and the Malfoy boy." He said, his voice disguised with distaste toward the end of his remark.

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron started. "I get why Hermione is moving up and all—I mean, she's brilliant and not to mention that all she does is work. But Malfoy! That slimy ex-Death Eater; they can't be serious about taking him on in the department."

"Ron," Hermione snapped. "People change."

"You certainly have." Ron said heatedly. "And there you go defending the prat again. Need I remind you—."

"You don't have to remind me of anything." Hermione said stiffly, glaring coldly at Ron. She knew that he was alluding to the time when Bellatrix had tortured her in the Malfoy's very own drawing room. Hermione, however, didn't see the sense in hating people for their past transgressions; truthfully, she didn't blame Draco for what had happened that day. Yet, she certainly didn't want to spend the rest of her life getting lost in a whirlwind of hate towards all of those who'd ever hurt (or even tried to harm) her. The war was over; she wanted all of the pain to stay behind her in the past.

"Please." Harry said tiredly. "You two have only been around one another for less than five minutes and you're already at each other's throats. Calm down."

"I'm not the one who chose a slimy Death Eater over my own friends." Ron hissed at Hermione.

"Ron!" Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Harry exclaimed simultaneously. They all knew how defensive Hermione could be about Draco.

"Grow up, why don't you?" Hermione snapped. "And I'm not the one being a git right now."

"Oh, why don't you just—?"

Susan placed her hand on top of Ron's, and immediately, he quieted and offered her a small smile, sighing afterward.

"Fine." Ron said resignedly, changing the subject to a topic that had absolutely nothing to do with Hermione or Draco Malfoy especially.

Hermione clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying something that she'd regret. One touch—just one—from Susan was enough to shut his mouth. Hermione couldn't believe it; in fact, it made her feel even angrier. Harry gave Hermione a pleading look, begging her to say anything that would set Ron off again. Afterward, the evening conversation continued, and upon leaving the Burrow, Hermione felt like she had no chance of Ron ever wanting to be with her again.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I thought you said you wouldn't be visiting this weekend." Hermione snapped, glaring at Draco who was eating her food as he sat on her sitting room sofa with his bare feet on her coffee table. That in itself was meant to annoy her. "I thought you had a date with Astoria."

Draco shrugged and shook his head, pretending to be deep in thought. "She says I'm arrogant and so she won't go out with me until I deflate a bit." He said unaffectedly. "But I always get what I want—you'll see."

"Arrogant much." Hermione said, watching Draco smirk at her.

"Simply honest." He said lightly, offering her sandwich. "I've been here for half an hour."

"I don't know what I was thinking letting you put up the wards on my flat." Hermione interrupted.

Draco ignored Hermione, continuing, "Where have you been? And don't lie and say that it was a date. No man in his right mind is going to look at you with hair like a poodle and clothes like a—."

"Shut up." Hermione ground out slowly. "And, for your information, I spent the day around the Weasleys, the Potters, and Susan."

"Clearly it didn't go well." Draco drawled sarcastically, fighting that infuriating smirk of his. "Of course it didn't. Who goes to see an ex dressed like that?" He said, staring distastefully at her unfashionably baggy, worn jeans and Hermione's plain black T-shirt.

"Draco, please!" Hermione sighed with frustration. "I just went there thinking that maybe I could get Ron alone so that I could tell him my feelings. That just didn't work out. I actually ended up looking Susan in the eyes, promising the girl that I'd help her with her wedding for Merlin's sake. I feel like such a cow but I couldn't help it, you know. She looked so…happy." Hermione sighed again before adding, "Ron looked happy."

Hermione swallowed before admitting something that had bothered her all afternoon. "I don't think Ron loves me anymore."

After watching Ron go all goo-goo eyed over Susan, Hermione couldn't simply deny that they had a connection. How could she tell him the truth and risk losing him for good? How could she know that telling him really would be the right thing to do?

"And here I thought you were the big, brave Gryffindor." Draco sneered. Hermione threw a sofa pillow at him. "There's only one way to find out how the Weasel feels about you and you know how to do that."

Hermione sighed before saying, "I know, Draco." She said shakily. "I know."

**A/N:** Next week is final exam week. Then, there's some living that I've got to do. Then, summer work. I'll try to post next week but I can't make any promises. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you, tragedymaster01, for reviewing. _

"Oh that's alright Hermione, dear." Molly said, rushing to Hermione's side beside the stove. "You can help Victoire make the drinks. She tends to put too much sugar in the tea."

Hermione understood Molly perfectly well, nodding as she walked toward the three year old who was making a mess of the sugar, spilling piles of it onto the floor. That sight made Hermione beam fondly at the angelic looking child, who she really missed; but, honestly, Hermione had only been trying to help Mrs. Weasley. She did not mean to burn that cake; she'd simply forgotten that she'd put it in the oven. Hermione also didn't mean to drop the bowlful of salad; she just wasn't concentrating.

To be honest, Hermione had never been a stellar cook. Yes, her cooking skills had improved but they could do with much more improvement. Baking simply wasn't her forte. Now Molly had set her a child's taskmaking tea. Fleur and Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, returning their attention back to the serious food that they were preparing. They, after all, were better cooks than her.

Susan entered the kitchen, and when Molly saw her, she beamed widely at the girl. "Ah, you came and so early, too. Would mind making a strawberry cheese cake? Yours is always so excellent and ."

"No problem at all, Mrs. Weasley." Susan said, giving a slight shake of her head as she walked toward the pantry. "Although I can't believe you're running behind on something this morning."

"Well, there was an accident with the cake earlier." Molly said gently, and although Hermione had her back to Mrs. Weasley, she could still feel her eyes on her. "You've always made such good deserts. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly?" Mrs. Weasley said lightly, leaving Hannah's side to join Ginny at the stove.

After listening to them talk, Hermione somewhat felt a little small. She wasn't a very domesticated woman and Ron had often reminded her of that jokingly throughout their past relationship; he'd always say how no woman could hold a candle to his mother in the kitchen. Hermione, however, had always thought the comparison a bit unfair; few women could compete with the likes of Molly Weasley's cooking but Susan seemingly could. Susan cooked all of Ron's favorite meals, and according to him, she cooked perfectly. Hermione's inability to measure up in the kitchen had been a soft spot for her. Clearly, she hadn't gotten over that particular insecurity of hers. Right now, Hermione wondered if she ever would?

"You okay, Hermione?" Susan asked.

Hermione nodded and continued making tea with little Victoire's help. After she was done, Molly asked her to set the tables outside. Usually, Ron and Harry did that but Hermione had no problem helping them. She left the kitchen, stepped out onto the side porch, and looked at the spanning yard of the Burrow before her. She truly loved this place; it felt a lot like home to her. Hermione sighed, resigning herself to show up to every other Sunday dinner. She walked down the porch steps and over to two tables that Harry and Ron had set on the lawn.

Her two best friends were nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed and flicked her wand, sending the two tables toward one another. She noticed how very worn they were, especially the table's legs. Hermione knew Molly's fondness for that furniture and so she waved her wand and watched her Restoration Charm make the two tables look practically new again. Hermione beamed widely, all of a sudden feeling in the mood for decoration. She'd always enjoyed using Charms and Transfiguration especially, and so she snatched up fifteen tiny pebbles and laid them in a single line in front of her on the ground.

A flick of her wand and the pebbles were transfigured into ornate, cherry wood chairs that now matched the tables. Hermione smiled again, watching the chairs zoom toward their place at the table. Hermione hoped Molly would like it; she really didn't mean to destroy her cake.

"What's this?" Harry asked from behind her. Hermione slightly pivoted and just shrugged as she looked back at her work. "Brilliant, Hermione. If only you could do something about the heat."

Hermione made a circle-like movement with her wand and immediately felt relieved by the Cooling Charm that now surrounded them outside.

"You've got to come around more often." Harry said, grinning at her.

"I know. Hey, where's?"

"'Mione, you fixed the tables." Ron said a bit too loudly, making both Harry and Hermione cringe as he approached them. "Oh, sorry—George's new joke shop product to distort your hearing; it's weird but whatever. Where did the chairs come from?"

Harry rolled his eyes before Hermione answered, "I transfigured them."

"Genius." Ron said. One moment, he was impressed; a second later, he changed the topic. "Harry, where are the dinner plates?"

Harry shrugged. "Inside maybe. I'll go get them."

"I'll transfigure those, too." Hermione said quickly and Harry nodded, turning to head inside the Burrow but not before throwing her a covert look that immediately switched to Ron before heading back toward the house. The moment Harry stepped away was the moment Ron pulled out a seat at the table next to her and sat down.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" He asked, observing her closely. Ron knew Hermione extremely well and so he could always tell when something was bothering her. Getting Hermione to truly open up without biting his head off, on the other hand, had always been a challenge for Ron, he thought.

Hermione looked at him, seemingly startled. She shook her head. A dry laugh escaped her. "Nothing, really."

A look of frustration briefly marred Ron's face. Hermione just couldn't let anyone in, not even over the small stuff. "I know you, remember?" He asked, pausing before adding, "What is it?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm just not feeling very useful right now that's all. I ruined your mother's cake." She said with a slightly embarrassed smile, biting her lower lip as she smiled at him. Ron couldn't believe that Hermione could admit a flaw about herself and do it so lightly, too. Maybe she was changing after all.

Ron snickered. "Bet she loved that. You were never the best cook." He couldn't help but want to hit himself; he just spoke his mind but it wasn't done to argue with her.

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs but that didn't stop him from chuckling lightly. "I'll have you know that it was an accident Ronald Weasley." Hermione said, faking offense. "Anyway, I'm just trying to make it up to her that's all."

"And burning a cake. Did you scorch the water, too?" Ron asked with a wide smile.

"Be nice." Hermione said through playfully narrowed eyes. Again, she surprised him by discussing this subject matter—cooking was something Ron knew she was sensitive about—so lightly. "But, as a matter of fact, I did scorch the water. It was just a bit." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Wait, how do you burn water?" Ron asked, his voice trembling because he was about to laugh again. "Merlin, HermioneI've really missed you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back. Yet, as Ron's eyes looked at Hermione, it took him no time to realize that he didn't want to take back those words. Nothing was wrong with missing a friend but even he knew that maybe he missed her a lot more than any friend should.

For Hermione, though, it was the way Ron's blue eyes looked at her; it was the way his orbs lit up with laughter and joy that made Hermione feel an overwhelming warmth that flared up everywhere within her, despite the Cooling Charm around them. And just for a moment, Hermione's heart rate seemed to come to a peaceful still; his eyes, the moment, and her feelings at that very moment all were something that she just wanted to linger in. She didn't want to move beyond this point in time. Ron's eyes then blinked and he looked away rather quickly, breaking their eye contact and looking down at his hands.

Hermione paused before saying, "I've missed you, too. I've missed you all. I'll try to come around more often."

Ron nodded. "You should. I don't get itwork, yeah, I know; but are you hiding a boyfriend or something?" He teased, knowing that Hermione didn't have any time for a bloke; she didn't even have time for them. "We just never see you."

Hermione didn't like the way he'd said that, as if it wasn't possible for her to have any romantic prospects in a guy at all.

"Maybe." Hermione said vaguely, although she was lying. She stood to head back to the Burrow, because she couldn't be around Ron anymore without feeling an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him. She'd always loved running her fingers through his fiery, almost orange, hair. Even after months on end, she was still incredibly drawn to him.

Ron slightly frowned at her and his eyes narrowed speculatively. "What d'you mean 'maybe'? There's either someone or there's not." He said, walking beside her toward the house. Ron didn't have to lie to himself about why he was angry. Why didn't she tell him (or any of them he suspected) that she was seeing anyone? Ginny would have told him. Hermione could have been seeing a Death Eater (Malfoy, Ron thought) and they all would be none the wiser. He'd have to remember to tell Harry later.

"Ron, that's my business." Hermione snapped, walking up the steps of the porch.

"Well, why can't you tell your best friend _your _business then?" Ron asked a bit rigidly, although he sounded a bit hurt; he, however, hid that sentiment very well. Hermione knew him well and so she could tell.

That still didn't make Hermione feel any pity for Ron. She wanted to lash out and mention how he hadn't told her that he was dating Susan in the first few months of their relationship. In fact, it was Ginny who'd told her the morning of a Weasley Sunday dinner. She had to endure that dinner and their covert (and not so covert) glances from the Weasleys and Harry especially. For Ron to demand to know about her love life after _that_ almost made Hermione want to fly off the handle.

"When I'm ready to tell you, I will, Ron. Until then, please drop it."

"Is it Malfoy?"

"For the last time, no." Hermione said, stopping to face him on the Burrow porch with her hands on her hip. "It's not like that at all. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Ron thought, _until I believe you_. He reasoned that the only way Hermione could ever be able to forgive Malfoy was if she was dating him. And Ron found Malfoy's change of attitude toward her…suspicious. There was a reason for that, too.

Hermione was relieved to see Ron give up the subject. He gave her an abrupt nod before opening the door to the kitchen for her. After walking inside, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny at the kitchen table holding hands. The plates lay forgotten in the other chair beside Harry.

"I see you got distracted." Hermione said amusedly to Harry, seeing Ginny wink at her.

"Sorry." Harry said breathily, although his gaze never left Ginny.

"Don't worry," Hermione said dismissively, drawing her wand to levitate the plates. "I'll take them."

Hermione steered the plates toward the door, but before leaving, Hermione saw Ron wrap his arms around Susan's waist and kiss the side of her face. A wave of disappointment flooded her before she tried to get out of that kitchen as fast as she could. She didn't want to be that pathetic looking ex-girlfriend who didn't have a life.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So," George began, looking at Hermione with a devilish glint in his eyes, "Ron mentioned you have a boyfriend."

Hermione closed her eyes as she looked down briefly at the table. She didn't need George snooping into her nonexistent love life. If he ever found out she'd lied, he'd never let her live it down.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley and Angelina snapped, glaring at him.

"What?" George asked with an innocent smile. "I'd just like to know who's dating one of my favorite sisters." He said a bit too sweetly. Susan slightly shifted in her seat.

Hermione shook her head with a small, tight smile. "You'll find out when I want you to, which is the exact same thing that I told Ronald."

Hermione saw Molly and Arthur share a 'here goes another row' look, before Mrs. Weasley briefly looked at her in confusion. At that moment, Hermione really didn't care much. She and Ron were glaring at one another again.

"So you're dating." Susan said with a smile but something about it didn't seem genuine to Hermione, who jerked her head in the affirmative.

"Well, what is he like?" Ginny asked quickly. "I can't believe you never told me about him." She finished, sounding a bit angry as she lightly glared at Hermione. Ron's gaze narrowed as he shared a look with Harry, who also frowned at him. Since when did Hermione keep things like _that_ from Ginny of all people; Ron was sure Malfoy knew of this mystery bloke, though.

On the inside, Hermione squirmed. She didn't like lying to them all period and she certainly didn't want to let this lie get out of hand; but, before she could really stop herself, her mouth began to form words without Hermione really thinking them over.

"Things between this guy and I aren't that serious. I would've told you if it was."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "We all understand, Hermione." He said, knowing that she didn't want to talk about this guy of hers anymore.

"Perhaps when you're ready, of course, we can meet him." Molly suggested, giving Hermione a warm smile. Hermione nodded, feeling even guiltier at that moment for lying.

"Of course, dear." George said, imitating his mother perfectly. "Your friends are always welcomed here."

Angelina pinched him, causing George to slightly jump. He still threw a wink at Hermione that made her roll her eyes. Afterward, Hermione turned to Percy who still loved talking about his career now that he worked alongside his father at the Ministry. Talking to him and Audrey was great because they didn't remotely care about Hermione's love life (or lack thereof). Hermione spent the rest of the dinner avoiding Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Susan's gaze. She even talked to Victoire, who talked about her flying on her new toy broomstick with Teddy.

Talking with Bill and Fleur allowed Hermione to not think about how natural Ron and Susan looked together. Looking at them was like looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley almost. As the dinner progressed and she got to catch up with everyone else more and more, Hermione found herself not pretending to have a good time. Dinner resumed and Hermione talked and laughed with her family, feeling that no matter what, she'd always have a home at the Burrow.

Ron gently held Susan's hand underneath the table, but all the while, he was thinking about finding out exactly who Hermione was dating. He knew Hermione's gentle nature extremely well; she believed in people too much. He just didn't want to see her hurt—and that's what he told himself, choosing not to spend anymore time thinking about Hermione's new beau.

XOXXOX

"You're in pretty late, Granger." Draco said from her sitting room sofa. Hermione stepped out of the floo network, vanishing the dust from her robes before sitting down across from him.

"You _do_ have a home."

"Over ten, actually but who's counting?" Draco smirked at her, leaning forward to hand her a bowl of salad. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, wanting to tip the bowl on his perfectly immaculate black robes. She was sure they were silk. Hermione didn't understand why Draco wore expensive robes with polo button down white (or black) tops and black (rarely denim) dress pants. As always, though, he looked extremely well put together. She envied his confidence and ease sometimes. "Where were you?" Draco asked off-handedly.

Hermione bit into the salad before answering, "Thanks for this." She said, holding up the salad bowl and seeing him nod. "I…was at the Weasleys."

"Again?"

Hermione glared at Draco. "It was Sunday dinner, Draco."

"Interesting." Draco said blandly. "A flock of weasels in a bin."

Hermione sighed. "Saying things like that won't convince people that you've actually changed or that you're any less of a jerk, you know. And I will hex you."

Draco shook his head and shrugged. "I couldn't resist but seriously. Are you a masochist or something, because you keep going back to watch the weasel King go all lovey-dovey over his soon to be weasel Queen."

"Oh grow up, Draco."

"I've grown fabulously, thank you very much." He drawled, his gray orbs turning serious afterward. "Honestly, Granger, I don't get why you're doing this to yourself."

There was a silence before Hermione answered.

"I know this is going to sound cliché but I love him." Hermione said, placing the bowl on the table. "Being around him isn't complete torment; it's actually…great. It's like finding something that you loved and lost after such a long time. You'd do the exact same for Astoria."

Draco gave a noncommittal nod, as always trying to look unaffected and very Malfoy-ish as Hermione called it.

"I just don't know how to come out and tell him how I feel." Hermione sighed. "Ron's temper can cause him to blow a fuse and overreact. I don't need him to end our friendship over feelings that I can't really help, but if I'm really honest with myself, I don't want him to turn me away for her or for anyone else."

Draco opened his mouth and then stopped, changing his mind to say something else instead.

"Then just be straight with him. We men appreciate things being said plain and simple." He finished, before turning his attention back to his salad.

Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes. His advice was practical, yes; still, nothing about Hermione's predicamentespecially her feelings towards Ronwas simple.

**A/N:** first day of work today, long hours but still part-time. Updating will be harder. Please bear with me. To readers, I am now begging you all to review. I know it's pathetic BUT reviewing, I think, will tell me how I can make this story much better. I even welcome flames, as long as they are constructive. So, please review and I will try to update next week, maybe Wednesday or Thursday at the latest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione quickly eased her way into the fast pace of her weekespecially this week. She'd gotten promoted from a well-paid intern to an official officer of the Court. As a Ministry barrister, her new rank meant that she got a good-sized office. Draco, of course, was promoted too; his office was next door to hers. Hermione loved her study, which was lined with shelves of law booksand her favorite _Hogwarts, a History_. Hermione had the full volume, including all of its editions. On her desk were pictures of her parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, the Weasleys, and two of Draco and Astoria at Law School together. The office was sophisticated and neat; it was her.

Knock, knock!

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione asked, watching the tall blond standing in the doorway of her office.

"Astoria and I are going out for lunch. She thought you might like to come."

Hermione beamed widely at him. "So, she's talking to you again, I see."

Draco sent a glacial look at Hermione before replying, "You _are _coming to this lunch. Asking you is only a formality." Draco said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the threshold. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and Draco looked away rather crossly. "It's a condition of hers; otherwise, she won't talk to me."

"Fine, I'll."

"Hurry up." Draco snapped and left her office entirely. Hermione shook her head before standing up from behind her desk to go over to her bookshelf. Hermione felt like reading about tort law a little later, so she pulled the book down and placed it on her desk.

"Come on, Granger; and for goodness sakes, do something to your hair." Draco spat.

"Be nice to me, Draco, or I'll tell Astoria." Hermione said jokingly, giving herself a self-deprecating smile as she looked at her hair in the mirror next to her coat stand. It did need work but there wasn't anything she could do about it now so she grabbed her cloak and followed Draco out of her office.

It took them close to ten minutes to get to the Ministry lobby; the lifts were too packed. When they got outside, they apparated to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley called _Amor_. It was a French restaurant that was Hermione's and Astoria's favorite more than Draco's, but Hermione knew that even he liked the 'feminine' establishment.

"So…Draco told me everything." Astoria said knowingly. The dark brunette watched Hermione almost deviously. "I never thought you were the type to steal a man from his…beloved."

Hermione fought a blush, glaring at an unaffected Draco who had an arm around the dark brunette's waist. "I am not trying to steal Ron from Susan. That your boyfriend's idea, not mine." Hermione said defensively.

Astoria raised a brow as she gave Draco a small smile that was full of mischief. "I should have known that you would put her up to that; but, Hermione, if you're not trying to steal him, then what are you going to do about getting Weasley?" Astoria asked, giving her a searching look.

"I, um, plan to tell him everything and then I'll see where Ron wants to go from there." Hermione sighed.

Astoria slowly nodded at Hermione before looking at Draco, who burst out laughing. Hermione scowled at him, while Astoria swatted his arm.

"And what is wrong with my way of doing this, Draco?" Hermione asked, seeing him laugh a bit harder. Astoria glared at Draco and gave Hermione an empathetic look.

"You think that telling him will be enough?" Astoria asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I do." Hermione said honestly. "Or at least I hope so. Ron and I have been through a lot together. I know that we've both changed but I can't help but hope that he still feels something romantic towards me."

"What's with women and their need for romance?" Draco asked bemusedly, shrugging afterward. "A woman's…affections, I guess, is just different from a man's."

"Love is love, Dracoand even you're not above feeling that." Astoria snapped, sending him a glare that instantly silenced him. "Hermione, maybe you have a point. I still think he'll need assurances from youand that's _if _he chooses you."

Hermione confusedly shook her head. "What assurances?"

"That you won't always let it be work, Hermione. He'll want to…play." Astoria said wickedly.

"Granger, you should be taking notes about right now." Draco drawled, sipping his white champagne.

"Just shut up, Draco." Hermione sniped. He smirked.

"You'll have to tell Weasley that you're willing to take time to indulge him and pretty much any interests."

"healthy interests." Hermione interrupted.

Astoria sighed impatiently, adding, "All right, then. Healthy interests."

On a certain level, Hermione knew that Astoria was right. Hermione knew her prioritiesshe'd always thought that she had good foresight when it came to knowing what she wanted and how to go about getting what she desired. There had always been this clarity about her life goals and the things that she needed to do in order to accomplish them, but of lately, Hermione had began to evaluate her own life and her relationships with others. Hermione knew she could do a lot more by being a better friend, more understanding and open-minded, but more importantly, by being there for people who really needed her the most. Ultimately, Hermione was willing to change. She needed the change.

"I know I'll have to lighten up. I'm working on it, and so far, I think I'm doing a bit better." Hermione said, hearing Astoria clear her throat. Hermione continued, "My career will always matter to me."

"but at the expense of having happiness with Weasley or anyone else?" Astoria asked.

Hermione shook her head again, frowning at her friend. "It's not wrong to want what I want and it's not like I can't have both. I know I'll have to change and I know it won't be easy but I will really try. I am trying and I'll keep trying more and more. I'm just taking small steps, building myself up to tell Ron how I feel. If he denies me, though, it won't be because of my career." Hermione paused before saying, "It'll be because he doesn't want me."

There was silence before Draco broke it, saying, "Oh, the drama."

They all chuckledthis time, Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco but even she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well, I wish you luck, I do." Astoria said with a small smirk on her face.

Hermione smiled at her, until Draco changed the subject back to work. Astoria, however, didn't want to hear anything work-related. She began talking about going to Germany and Italy; she, of course, wanted Draco to treat both herself and Hermione therethat was mostly because she'd been there before. Astoria was intelligent, very beautiful, and almost very carefree. Talking to her made Hermione miss Ginnythat was when they didn't see much of each otherbut she still felt better knowing that she had the support of both her friends.

* * *

(Two days later)

It was a late Thursday evening. Hermione and Draco were following their Thursday routine: Case reviews. In two weeks, they would be heading to trial. They needed to win this case of all.

"Embezzlement, fraud, theft, trafficking of various sortscounterfeit trafficking of various goods throughout Asia, East Europe, and the Americas" Hermione listed, her mouth pursed as she read several agency reports about the defendant. "I don't think there's a crime Flint hasn't committed."

Draco sighed. "Don't forget that we're still receiving intel from the Aurors, Interpol, and the Americans. We still need something that directly links him, though; I refuse to argue this case on circumstantial things. We need hard evidence."

"Basically, you want me to pressure the Aurors and the other agencies into finding something that'll be undisputed." Hermione said dryly, receiving a stony glare from Draco. "I'm sorry; it's just this case."

"I know," Draco said quietly.

"There's just so much that's happening with this case." Hermione said, frowning again at the documents before her. "We're having jurisdictional issues. On top of that, his representation has filed two motions: One to have the case thrown out on unsubstantiated evidence, meaning that we haven't met enough of the threshold concerning the burden of proof; second, to go before the Wizengamot and the Minister to get approval for a new argument that's utterly ridiculousnot to mention that Flint's barrister is trying to push the trial date up. They know we're not ready, and so rather than giving us time to prepare, they keep filing motions and anything else they can think of to waylay us."

Draco clenched his jaw, saying, "We've both exhausted all of our contacts on the High Court, Granger." Draco said without annoyance. "We have no other options. Trial is in two weeks."

Hermione groaned before nodding. "Well, I'll get started on making the agencies better coordinate the information for the trial. I'll also owl Harry and Ron; maybe they can begin to find whatever they can…again."

"Remind the idiots to follow procedure." Draco said, his orbs wide and severe. "We don't need to be cleaning up their messes on top of the workload that we already have. I refuse to lose on a mere technicality."

Hermione glared at him. "Draco, Harry and Ron don't need you to tell them how to do their job. You all need to move beyond the past and grow up, and you need to give Harry a break."

"Talking about me, are you?"

Hermione and Draco's head both snapped to the right. Seeing Ron and Harry in her kitchen startled them both. Draco and Hermione always reviewed weightier cases in the kitchen, due to all of the paperwork and notes they had to make. Tonight, they had papers strewn out all across the table and kitchen countertops.

Neither had heard the fireplace in the sitting-room activate. Seeing them all in the same roomknowing that those three didn't remotely get alongwas truly more than a bit uncomfortable for Hermione. She didn't have the patience to deal with any childish nonsense this afternoon. Draco, upon looking at her, could see Hermione's discomfort. She gave him a pleading look, wanting him to be fair to Ron and Harry.

Hermione smiled warmly at Harry. "Guilty." She said. "I didn't know you both were coming over." She finished, watching Ron warily. His rich blue orbs were glaring daggers at Draco.

Ron looked around the kitchen, knowing that they really had been working. Yet there was something between those twoa certain understanding that bonded themwhich Ron didn't like. There had to be a reason why Malfoy was being so nice to Hermione. He wanted something from her; he was a Slytherin, after all. He'd always called her that foul nameeven today he didn't like muggles, "half-breeds" (he called them), and those who he thought were lesser than him; that was about everyone in his prideful Malfoy mind. Ron wasn't sure what Malfoy was playing at but he knew he was playing at something all the same. He just knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione got hurt by his scheme but Hermione couldn't see that.

Harry shrugged but Ron was the one who spoke, however. "We thought we'd check in. You're busy, I see. We'll come ."

"Actually, I was just leaving," Draco interrupted silkily, standing up and waving his wand. The papers flew back into the naturally adjusting suitcase, which Draco shrunk afterward. His eyes settled on her again, sharing a meaningful glance with her before saying, "Don't forget."

"I won't, Draco." Hermione said tiredly, although gently. "Ask Astoria to have lunch with us again tomorrow."

Malfoy curtly nodded and left the kitchen without so much as a backward glance at Ron and Harry. Hermione checked the time; it was nearing 8:45pm.

"Are you guys hungry? Perhaps tea." Hermione began.

"No thanks, Hermione." Harry said, taking Draco's chair beside her. Ron took the chair across from Hermione, scowling to himself.

"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked him, seeing him shake his head. "I can't believe you're not hungry."

"I'm fine." Ron said somewhat rigidly. "Look, we just came to ask you out to lunch with us tomorrow but now that we know of your plans."

"They can be rearranged." Hermione said quickly. "I always have dinner with Astoria and Draco . They won't miss me at allDraco, especially."

Harry grinned at her and clapped her on the arm. "Good, good. It's nice to see that your work isn't keeping you away from us…much."

_Anymore,_ Hermione thought, knowing that's what Harry and Ron both had left unsaid.

"I've told you that I'll be around more often and I meant that." Hermione said sincerely, seeing Harry's smile widen at her. At that moment, Hermione felt like her and Harry could go half a century without seeing one another, and still, he'd look at her like the 'greatest sister' he'd ever had. "You just reminded me of something, though. The Flint case."

"We know what you're going to ask and we're already on it." Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes afterward.

Hermione's lip thinned, observing Ron who looked incredibly bothered by simply being there and in her home, too. It was then Hermione had realized what he'd said.

"You eavesdropped on us, didn't you?" Hermione seethed, seeing Ron return her glare with the exact same intensity.

Harry sighed. "It wasn't like that, Hermione. We heard voices that's all."

"And you thought you'd listen!" Hermione said glacially, glaring coldly at them both. "Why?"

"Because," Ron said aggressively. "It was a good idea at the time."

Hermione thought _a good idea for who?_ She was about to say that before Harry stopped her by looking tiredly at her. Besides, Hermione was tired of fighting with Ron. It was all they did nowadays.

"Guys, I'm tired. I'll see you all at lunch tomorrow." Hermione said. "Harry, thanks for agreeing to help me further on the case. I really appreciate it."

They both recognized her tone of finality. Hermione wanted them to leave and they both did so all too willingly. In fact, it was Ron who left without so much as a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Sorry, all. My updates haven't been as frequent as I like because there's not enough time. If I were you all, I wouldn't expect another update until mid-August and that'll be luck. Please review. I need all the motivation I can get. **

**Chapter 5**

"So, I thought you might like to know that Ginny, Susan, Mrs. Weasley and the others will be helping out with the wedding stuff this weekend." Harry said, scrutinizing Hermione closely. "You're going to be there, right?"

Ron and Harry both were watching Hermione , as if they already knew exactly what she would say. She understood their doubt all too well. They simply wanted her around more. The wedding would be in one month and a week, and they just didn't want her to miss it. Hermione, though, just didn't think she could bear to watch Ron marry someone else. She wanted to be there for him, but she wanted it her way. Hermione wasn't yet ready to have it either her way or just to not have Ron at all.

"Yes, I think I'll be able to do this weekend. It all just depends on how far along I come with this case." Hermione said a bit tiredly, knowing that if she didn't have a come through within the next fourteen weeks, then her and Draco would be completely humiliated in the courtroom. She, however, didn't want to think anymore about that now. _Focus on lunch, Hermione_, she chastised herself over and over. _Not work - __at least, not for the next thirty minutes_.

Ron leaned forward and Hermione then remembered what they'd been discussing. "You'll see what they're all like when you get around them. I just don't think I can take it for long."

"Me either." Harry chimed in.

"But it's your wedding," Hermione said with a thoughtful frown, watching Ron closely because his body language was usually so easy for her to read. "Surely you want to have some say-so over the decorations."

"Not really," Ron said bluntly with a shrug. "Why should I when Mum and Susan will take care of everything for me?" He finished with a wide grin. Harry shared a look with Ron and nodded. He of course understood all too well since it was Mrs. Weasley and Ginny who completely planned their wedding, but Harry had been fine with that because he himself had said he was a "disaster" at such things.

Ron continued. "Oh, and before I forget, Susan wanted me to tell you to respond to the wedding invitation. She said you haven't RSVP-ed and she needs to know whether or not you're bringing someone so she can go ahead and finish the seating arrangements. I already told her to put you down for one but she didn't want to assume you know."

Harry's head snapped to the right as he looked everywhere but at Hermione, gazing off into the distance over and over; he just asked himself why Ron always had to put his foot in it with Hermione. The tension in the air was so uncomfortable and thick. What the hell was the git thinking saying it like that and to her?

The moment the words left Ron's mouth, he knew that it just didn't sound right. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but he was just saying what he thought. Still, he could see the blazing look in Hermione's eyes and he had to look away and force himself not to imagine her eyes alight with irritation and passion. Hermione was passionate in everything she did, including her anger. He loved it, even still. He just shouldn't love it so much or want to see it so badly.

"And why is that, Ronald?" Hermione asked glacially, balling up her fists under the table to stop herself from raging at him in public. They, after all, were grownups now.

"Don't be like that, 'Mione." Ron said with a sigh. "I just thought that since you don't know where things are with that bloke of yours, then you might want to go solo to the wedding to avoid being uncomfortable around the other guests and maybe even your fellow. I just assumed that you'd want the reservation for one; besides, you don't want to do something that could cause a scene and distract everyone from Susan and our big day, would you?"

"Of course not." Hermione said stiffly.

Ron nodded. "Well there you go, then. That's all I was saying."

Harry looked in between those two and sighed softly with mild relief. It could have been a lot worse; he was thankful that it hadn't been a long and very loud row.

"I can tell Susan to make the reservation for two." Ron said, extending an olive branch to Hermione.

Hermione looked into his blue orbs before shaking her head and saying, "No. Just one." If things didn't go as she planned, she wouldn't be attending at all. That much she knew.

Despite the fact that they'd already eaten most of the food eaten before them, their conversation was lacking in some parts. There was something they just weren't telling Hermione; that much she knew because she knew them. Yet, she was having a realization as she listened to Harry and Ron discuss the wedding and work. _Since when did being around them become so awkward; it was like being a guest who was just simply invited in for kindness's sake._

Hermione couldn't take anymore and began gathering her things. "Hermione," Harry began with a deep frown, watching her pick up her purse, pull out her share of the lunch and place it on the table, even though Harry had told her lunch was on him and Ron today. "What? Where are you going? We still have about twenty-five minutes left."

Hermione stood and gave him a small, slightly sad smile. "I'm sorry, guys, I really am. It's just that...well, I can't seem to think straight, you know." Hermione admitted the truth, feeling some relief about being honest with them wholly for once; the words coming out of her mouth next, however, would only be secondary, not the primary, truth for her. "I just can't stop thinking about the case; it's worrying me and I really need to get back before Draco does something and set us back even further. We can do a whole hour lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Harry could tell something was wrong and he knew exactly what, but he wasn't going to get involved unlike Ginny. In his mind, Ron and Hermione had created this mess. It was up to them whether or not they somehow fixed it. The only thing he cared about was the resolution's results. He watched Hermione force a smile and simply nodded at her.

"Alright but lunch is all on you." Harry said, pretending to be childishly affronted.

"Fine, fine." Hermione said, rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh afterward. "See you tomorrow."

And with that said, their lunch just ended.

* * *

"It was a total disaster." Hermione, sighed, watching Astoria fight a grin. She'd just finished explaining how lunch with her ex boyfriend/friend and best friend went earlier.

"I told you that it wasn't going to be easy." Astoria said with a bit of sympathy. "To me, it sounds like Weasley thinks you're too available. Maybe it's time that you prove you aren't."

"That's why Draco loves you so much. You cunning little Ravenclaw." Hermione said teasingly, shaking her head 'no' afterward. "But I won't do that. I don't want to play games with Ron. I just want to tell him and just see how it all turns out, but I'm too much of a coward to do what's so bleeding obvious."

"Hermione, it wouldn't be a game." Astoria said thoughtfully, meeting Hermione's brown gaze. "I'm very serious actually. When was the last time you went on a date?"

Hermione gave Astoria, a _don't-ask-me-what-you-already-know _look.

Astoria continued. "See what I mean. Two years is far too long, Hermione." She said with emphasis. "I think it's time for you to start dating again. Holding out for Weasley was fine a couple of months after the split but he didn't wait extremely long to find someone else so why should you. I think this will be a good thing for both of you. It will give Weasley the chance to realize exactly what he'll feel and how he'll feel whenever he sees you on another man's arm; and, as for you, you'll get more dating experience which, I'm sorry to say, you badly need. Besides, Hermione, there's a real possibility that your Ron really isn't yours anymore; he might have really moved on. If that's the case, then you'll have to find the right man for you, just like he'll have found the right woman for him. You deserve to be happy, too, Hermione. You have to face the real possibility that you might have to learn how to be really happy without having Ron for yourself."

Hermione didn't want to think about that very real possibility. After what seemed like half an hour, but was in fact seconds later, she began speaking again. "I hear the logic in what you're saying. I know that he might not choose me; I'm reminded of it every time he mentions Susan around me. I just wish that I knew exactly what to do to get him to see how much I still love him."

Astoria nodded slowly, gripping Hermione's hand comfortingly. "Unfortunately, things like this are never easy. We both know that you're prepared for Weasley to give it another go with you - but you need to be just as ready for the other alternative, too."

At that moment, the fireplace in Hermione's sitting-room came to life. It surprised Hermione to see Ginny and Luna step into her flat. She beamed upon seeing them, especially Luna. She hadn't seen Luna in ten months, and that was only because Neville had dragged her off to lunch with Luna and Rolf. He was Luna's first beau that Hermione just absolutely had to meet before they married on a whim without telling anyone, with the exception of Xenophilius of course. That had been Neville's logic, not hers.

Astoria said hello to both Ginny and Luna, who both gave her a polite but short greeting with a smile. Astoria turned to look at Hermione, standing up to leave for her dinner reservation with Draco tonight in Barcelona. They'd dine on Draco's yacht and surely watch the sunset, doing whatever else struck their fancy that Hermione just didn't want to think of.

"I'll see you later, Astoria."

Astoria walked over to the fireplace to Floo out. "Remember what I said. Good evening all." And with that said, she was gone with Ginny gazing after her with a thoughtful look on her face.

Hermione watched Ginny's gaze find her and saw the redhead summon vibrant airs before taking a seat to Hermione's right. Hermione knew something about her friend was off but Ginny always told personal things within her own time and so she wouldn't push now. Luna took a seat to Hermione's left and just gave her a wide, hazel, blue-eyed look that Hermione was all too used to.

Luna was trying to decipher her aura. It had taken years for Hermione to truly accept Luna's eccentricities, but she'd finally done so. Luna was a great friend and she was highly intelligent and intuitive, making her right about things very often. She regretted how she'd thought of Luna in the past, for she _had _been close-minded. Hermione knew the blonde was aware of her sentiments without her needing to vocalize it, and for that, Hermione was extremely grateful. Admitting her wrongs was something that Hermione knew she needed to improve on.

"Hey, honey." Ginny began. "Harry told me how the lunch went today. I came as soon as I could. Practice was earlier, and Gwenog can be brutal if you dare to miss even one. Still, I thought you might like to talk to women who don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon. My brother never outgrows his idiocy."

"Ronald isn't an idiot." Luna said astutely, her voice distant but beautifully light. Hermione knew Luna could care less about Ron being an idiot or not. "He just says the first thing that comes to his mind. I think it's the Nargles that affect him that way." She said more to herself, and Hermione knew she'd be observing Ron to see the effects of Nargles on him. That was just Luna.

"He's an idiot. Don't make excuses for him, Luna." Ginny said a bit hotly and Hermione knew that she'd already rowed with Ron over what he'd said to her at lunch. Hermione appreciated Ginny's care and knew that the redhead was becoming more and more like Molly Weasley with each passing day. "Hopefully he won't ruin lunch for you all tomorrow."

"He won't." Luna said simply. When Hermione and Ginny gave her a questioning look, she explained. "Ronald isn't being confrontational to push Hermione away but it would be easier for him and everyone else if that really _was _what he was doing."

Hermione frowned. "Huh?" She asked, feeling exceedingly dumb. She shared a _what-is-she-talking-about _look with Ginny, who just shook her head and shrugged.

Luna saw their confusion and said, "You'll see." With that said, she stood and decided to go look out on muggle London from Hermione's terrace.

Hermione watcher her retreat and sighed. "Even Luna now knows Ron better than me. There is something really wrong with this picture." She said with irritation.

"Hermione, don't." Ginny began. "Harry said it was just a misunderstanding. Don't take that one small thing and just blow it up bigger than it really is."

"We've had too many misunderstandings, Ginny. We're just not…us."

"You don't have to argue just to talk to him, you know." Ginny said and it sounded like she was forcing her voice to be gentle and very patient sounding. "It makes Harry uncomfortable. I know you know that, just like I know you know that bickering with Ron won't help you get him back."

"Ron and I have always argued and that'll never change. Harry should be more than used to it by now. For his sake, I try not to row so much with him. If it really gets bad though, Harry can leave us to it and go on his merry way. It's not like we're saying, 'choose between us Harry'. We don't even try to involve him; he's just…there."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is - ."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Hermione snapped, seeing Ginny's eyes flash with anger as she opened her mouth to cut Hermione off but she didn't want to hear it. "I'm _not _picking fights with your brother, but I will _always_ let him know when he's being a git, whether he marries Susan or not. Why don't you tell me what you're really mad about, hmm?"

"Why are you so bloody defensive all of a sudden?" Ginny shouted.

"I don't know," Hermione said sharply with her voice raised. "Maybe because one of my best friends is trying to pick a fight with me right now."

"I think we've overstayed our welcome, Ginny." Luna said, entering the sitting-room once more. Once again, she was forced to mediate between one of Hermione and Ginny's arguments.

Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze, choosing to take a deep, calming breath. It seemed that Ginny was doing the same beside her, jamming a hand into her thick coppery locks as she ran it through her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay." Ginny sighed. "I just…well, things aren't working out how I imagined it would."

"I know." Hermione admitted. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that but just let me and Ron be. Us arguing won't make him want me romantically, but I can't ignore how some of the things he says just gets to me."

"Trust me, I _know_."

"Ron knows my temper, just like I know his. We're good at making one another angry. I'll try harder for my sake and Harry's, but I just can't make a better promise than that." Hermione said, seeing Ginny nod and stand to leave.

"I came by to be here for you after the whole lunch incident but I also want to invite you to a shopping spree that Luna and I will be going on directly after work tomorrow. Lately you've been spending all of your time with the boys; it wouldn't hurt to be with us girls, now would it?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "You're trying to rearrange my wardrobe."

"She'd burn it all if she could. In fact, I think you should never leave Ginny stewardship of your home Hermione - at least, not with those clothes in your closet." Luna said, making Ginny and Hermione laugh while she just looked at them like what are you laughing for when you know it's the truth.

"As usual, she's right." Ginny said with a smirk. "We'll see you tomorrow. I see that you have your papers all spread out for that case you've been working on. We won't keep you more than two hours and maybe an extra half tomorrow so make time for us, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Luna said, walking over to the fireplace first and Flooing out. Ginny hugged Hermione bye again, apologized, and then left her flat entirely.

As Hermione pulled her first stack of past testimonies toward her, she couldn't help but reflect on her shopping spree one last time before beginning her work back up again.

* * *

"Granger, that deposition is not weak." Draco hissed.

"We had it just the way we agreed and you changed it! You know we go to trials in sixteen days. What's wrong with you?" Hermione said, her voice shaking as she glared up at Malfoy.

"I made it better and the other aspects of this case, too." He said, being careful about exactly what was mentioned about their case within their own office.

"No, Draco, it's weaker. Flint's representation will only take what you've framed and try to present anything remotely of relevance that's completely out of our control to tame and almost utterly unpredictable variables to counter simultaneously. It would be a distraction for us and the Wizengamot. We don't need that." Hermione said, trying to get Draco to see reason. When Draco was stressed and unsure, he tended to be impulsive - especially when he thought he was losing at something. Hermione had to check this trait of his on more than one occasion. Thankfully, she'd always recognized it for what it was and put an end to the nonsense, as she was forced to do yet again for the sake of the Flint case.

"We'll be familiar with what _we're _presenting and we _will _control - ."

"No, Draco, we're not using it. We decided how we'd argue it last week and it stays or - ."

Hermione was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned and looked, only to see Ron and Harry. Harry looked slightly confused but very amused, while Ron's blue orbs were very scrutinizing and somewhat resentful. Hermione apologized for being a couple of minutes late, hurrying to grab her coat, her umbrella, and her purse before walking over to them.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I would've forgotten otherwise." Hermione said with a wide smile, seeing them both nod knowingly at her.

"Granger, we're not finished." Draco said stonily, walking over to her with a glare.

"We're done talking about this, Draco. I said put it all back the way we both had it or you're off the case." She said regretfully, not wanting to threaten him like that.

Draco's impulsiveness was not what she or this case needed right now, and if he was incapable of thinking reasonably and structuring arguments logically, then he really would need to be done with the case. It wasn't personal; it was just the way things would have to be - that is, if he made it that way. It would be a shame really, because his impulsivity was so rare. Yet whenever it did happen, it tended to be rather uncontrollable and she couldn't risk that happening on her watch.

"You wouldn't." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"You definitely don't want to find out, now do you?" Hermione said bluntly. "I'll see you at two." She said and left her office with Ron and Harry for lunch.

* * *

"You two still tidying up the Flint case then," Harry said with a wry smile that made Hermione's eyes widen somewhat fearfully. Had Harry heard rumors that her and Draco both were being removed from the case? "It's just odd seeing you and Malfoy work so…well…together, you know."

Hermione calmed considerably, while Ron added, "Almost a little too well."

Hermione fought a scowl as she looked at Ronald. "He's my friend." Hermione said curtly to Ron before looking at Harry. "And, thankfully, we're still on the case, Harry. We've been putting in a lot of hours on it. It's still not panning out exactly how I'd like it to, though. It's taken years for Draco and I to actually work together, and as you can see, our work relationship isn't wholly perfected but we're okay for the most part."

Harry nodded. "Since we're on the subject of work, the Department hasn't been able to find the kind of hard evidence that you're looking for."

A look of frustration marred Ron's face before he admitted, "We _know_ Flint's involved in various crimes all over but we can't really connect him the way you'd like us to. I'm sorry, 'Mione. It's looking more and more like you'll be arguing this one based on circumstantial evidence."

"I need to meet the burden of proof threshold so that I can subpoena Marcus and his family to testify under Veritaserum. That's my only hope and I can't do that with circumstantial evidence. We might as well just hand the case to him." Hermione said irately, closing her eyes afterward and taking a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to snap. Please, just don't give up."

"We're not giving up, Hermione." Harry said determinedly. "But, for now, the best we can do is to make sure that your witnesses stay safe until the trial. We're going to continue to do the best that we can and we will get him."

Hermione grinned at them both. "I'm counting on it, I really am. So enough work - what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a frown, seeing both Harry and Ron start to rise.

"Auror medallions." Ron said to Hermione but was looking at Harry. "I can go and see what's up." He offered.

Harry shook his head and began to activate his medallion, which was also a portkey straight to their headquarters. "No that's all right. I need to speak with Neville anyway about that poisoning we found in Manchester yesterday. I'll try and make it back quick." Harry said lightly, giving Ron a soft smack on the shoulder and a pointed look that Hermione couldn't quite make out.

"Be back in a few, Hermione."

"See you, Harry." Hermione said and watched him disappear on the spot.

Despite her nervousness to be around Ron alone, Hermione wanted to begin the conversation first. She _should_ tell him her feelings but she just couldn't. Ginny was right: The tension between them made it difficult for Hermione to tell Ron anything period and vice versa. _Just tell him_, Hermione said to herself. _It's only five simple words. Say it. Ron, I still love you. Say it. No. Say it, coward. No. SAY IT. NO!_

"So how's the wedding coming along?" Hermione asked a bit loudly, trying to be louder than her raging thoughts. Ron looked at her with concern, while Hermione smiled at him. "Have you thought about where you'll be going for the honeymoon?"

"Susan and Mom handle most of the planning." Ron reminded her, as Hermione nodded. "Susan wants to go to South Africa. I've learned a lot about the place and I think going there will be good for us both. I could use a…change of scene right about now."

"South Africa's not too bad. You could certainly do a lot worse." Hermione said, seeing Ron nod.

"I know. I just always really wanted to see - ."

"- the States." Hermione and Ron finished at the same time. "Particularly, New York and Florida. I only ever remember you mentioning it twice. Did I ever tell you that my parents retired near Orlando, Florida? They still work and so it's not really retirement but they call it 'living the good life' so it must be retirement in a sense."

Ron grinned and slightly leaned forward as if to better hear her speak. Hermione could smell his scent: Freshly mown grass, new parchment with a blend of exotic spices. It was hard for her to focus but she willed herself to keep looking into his rich blue eyes. Meanwhile, Ron merely studied the gleam in Hermione's eyes as she mentioned her parents. He wondered when was the last time she'd seen or even spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Her mother had once confessed to him that their lack of intimate details concerning 'Mione really worried them; it worried them so much that they made Ron promise to make Hermione write or call more often. He hadn't kept that promise; he'd let them down.

Ron, though, didn't know any real intimate details of Hermione's life - but he bet Malfoy did. The anger he felt about Hermione's "relationship" with that thing made him want to storm off, but he wouldn't do that. He had to try and be more understanding, as Ginny and Susan said. _Female codswallop_ in his opinion.

"No, you never told me they moved again. I bet they love it there." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "They really do. They send me pictures of Disney and Sea World all the time. I'll have to show them to you."

"I'll remind you." Ron grinned, knowing that his interest in 'Muggle things' (as his Mum had called it) was supposedly 'just like his Father's'. "I've tried to convince Susan to go to the States but she's not interested."

Hermione's smile slid from her face. She didn't know whether or not she should be thrilled that Susan was or was not going to be honeymooning in the States, a honeymoon that Hermione had planned for herself and Ron when they were together. The fact that she was sitting here, talking to Ron about his honeymoon plans with another woman other than herself made Hermione want to swear badly.

"Well, it's very warm there this time of year. The beaches would be lovely so hopefully it won't be all that hard to convince her." Hermione said for courtesy sakes only.

"Susan won't go for it, but that's fine. I love how stubborn she can be sometimes." He said more to himself than Hermione, and not for the first time did she wonder why she was torturing herself over a man who clearly was in love with someone else.

"Only time will tell," Hermione said, repeating Luna's words in a sense from yesterday. "So since your involvement in the wedding is limited, what else are you doing besides work?"

Ron's eyes took on a light that was too reckless, but underneath the surface, she thought she sensed hesitance in him before he said: "I'm glad you asked. I've been meaning to tell you for ages anyway. You see, I've been offered a job in Paris as a Sergeant Auror and I'm going to take it in August. It's perfect really. Susan is a designer and she's always raving on about how Paris is the fashion capital of the world and all." Ron said, mocking Susan's girl, overexcited voice before watching Hermione closely to observe her reaction.

Hermione worried her bottom lip, knowing that she'd heard him right when Ron said that he was moving to Paris. _Paris! Ron moving…away from his Mother and Harry._

"And Harry knows about this? Your Mum, too?" Hermione asked, not able to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Of course they do." Ron said, but even he knew his Mum wasn't happy about it. Yet, after three whole months, she threw up her hands and said that it was his life. She hadn't mentioned his leaving since then.

"And it's what you really want?" Hermione asked, watching him closely. She always knew when he was lying. _Always._

Ron frowned at her. Hermione knew him or at least he thought she did. He knew she knew how he was when he made up his mind to do something; after all, that's what made him so immovable on a lot of things. She had to know that he really wanted this, even if it did mean brief respites from his family.

"Of course I want this." He said to her. Something about the look in her eyes at that moment, for the first time since late March, made him really doubt whether or not moving was _truly _what he wanted. Hermione had a way about her that always made Ron wonder whether or not the things he were doing in life were being done because of what _he_ wanted - and not because of other's expectations. With Hermione, it was always self-questioning and deep introspection. He honestly thought she did it too much.

He watched Hermione sigh, telling him: "Just be happy, Ron."

Hermione couldn't believe that he would just leave his home - especially after how hard her, Harry, _and _Ron had fought to shape their world into some place that future Potters and Weasleys could be proud of. The three of them had been vital when it came to implementing (and eliminating) certain practices and laws that improved the Wizarding World for the better so that no other Dark Lord could wreak as much havoc as Voldemort did in his day. They'd all made real sacrifices to achieve change on the scale that they had - and now Ron was just going to walk away from everything he'd helped build and start anew. _What does he mean by it?_ Hermione wondered, looking at him strangely. In that moment, he _was _a stranger to her.

Their lunch continued and Harry returned soon afterward. Somehow, Hermione was able to make it through the entire lunch hour with her friends. Still, she couldn't help but think that she'd have to hurry up and find a way to tell Ron her feelings - that is, before she lost him for good.


	6. Chapter 6

(May 2003)

"I rather like these skirts, Hermione." Luna said, holding a pencil black and white skirt near Hermione's waist. "That black skirt with this emerald green and silver-sequins at the top is amazing. Green would do well for your eyes. Hmm, I think the white skirt would go really great with the red V-neck top. Red helps keep the Wrackspurts at bay, too. Both can be either casual or business attire. Now, we need to get you a couple of blazers." Luna finished excitedly, and with that said, she walked away from Ginny and Hermione in the muggle clothing department store.

Hermione stared at Luna's back, before shaking her head with a fond smile on her face. Ginny was looking at the outfit Luna had put together and was nodding with appreciation.

"You have to get them." Ginny said in a way that left no room for argument. "Besides, we put you in some heels and Ron won't be able to take his eyes off your lovely long legs."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not a mannequin for you both to style."

"Being our girl friend makes you a mannequin, Hermione." Luna said, returning with a white and black blazer and a pair of black high-heels that Hermione herself found irresistible. "I swear this store has an infestation of Wrackspurts and pixies. The Wrackspurts have the poor muggle thinking that there hasn't been any inventory for high-heels in the last three weeks, when I can see the shoes boxes in the back. The pixies must have stolen her glasses, the poor thing."

All three of them laughed afterward. "Thanks, Luna. I love it all." Hermione said truthfully.

"Ok," Ginny said a bit louder, getting both Hermione and Luna's attention. "How do you like this?" Ginny said with a wide smile, gesturing with her hand the pile of clothes she'd chosen for Hermione.

Hermione raised a brow at Ginny. "What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Are you trying to bankrupt me?" Hermione said, seeing Ginny nod vehemently with a devilish look on her face that reminded Hermione of Fred and George.

"I want you to try everything on that Luna and I have chosen." Ginny said, taking Hermione by the shoulders and leading her to the dressing room.

"But," Hermione began but was interrupted.

"Now!" Ginny said, pushing Hermione into the dressing room with the clothes. "And make sure you wear the heels."

"Bossy much." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Always." Both Luna and Ginny replied together, sharing a smile afterward.

It took Hermione half an hour before she was done trying on all of the dresses, skirts, denim jeans, blazers, and tops. Hermione would have complained if she hadn't missed Luna and Ginny so much. They were her friends, and yet, she'd been such a stranger to them over the past four to six months. As they were leaving the store to go have lunch, Hermione vowed to not go so long without seeing them again.

They went and had dinner at a London Italian restaurant that had a terrace with a lovely view of the city at night. As she looked at her friends, Hermione couldn't help but think about how far they all had come since the war. Luna was near marriage herself, and though she'd always been highly content with the life she'd been given, there was a glow that radiated from the inside-out that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was at a place in her life where she wanted to be. Luna had a fiancé, she had her own writing career that was linked with adventure and exploration. Ginny was a quidditch star who was happily married to the man she'd loved ever since the moment she'd first heard his name. They were both happy, but Hermione at that moment realized that she really wasn't.

It had more to do with than just Ron. He was critical but he wasn't the crux of her discontent. As she listened to Luna tell Ginny about Rolf's new theory about where the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks were really hiding, Hermione couldn't help but ask herself how she was going to figure out how to be happy with herself.

After the waiter opened a bottle of red vintage wine, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna poured themselves drinks and began talking about the wedding. Hermione didn't really want to focus on it and not only because of Ron. Yes, she felt like every day that passed, she was losing him. Right now, it wasn't even about her losing him as a lover so much as it was about losing him as her friend for life. Not only was he leaving but they were growing a part. Hermione didn't know how to stop the widening gap.

"Luna, Susan said she knows you, Hannah, and Parvati won't be able to make it to the gathering this weekend so she's decided to just postpone it. Susan's mother is indisposed, too." Ginny added, taking a sip of wine before continuing. "She just wants everyone's opinion on the bridesmaids dresses."

"Well, while we're on the subject of gatherings, then I guess I should confess that…I won't be able to make it to the Weasley Sunday dinner." Hermione said with regret, and upon receiving a scrutinizing gaze from Ginny, she took a deep gulp of the wine.

"And why not this time?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione over her wine glass that she was still holding near her lips. Luna sighed and poured herself another drink, choosing to gaze off into the city afterward.

"I have a very important case that goes to trial in fifteen days," Hermione answered, seeing Ginny pursed her lips. "It means a lot to me, Gin. Once I get my work done, then I'll have more time to actually—."

"Be a friend," Ginny finished for her, receiving a hurt look from Hermione. At that moment, Luna began humming Weasley is Our King. Hermione wished her humming would distract her from what Ginny had said, but of course, it didn't.

"I'm sorry you feel like that."

"I don't think you're sorry at all. Harry, Ron, and I all know your priorities. You've made them abundantly clear to us all."

Hermione's mouth hung open in an O-shape. "That's not fair." Hermione said, gathering her purse and some money for the bill. "You want to know the truth. Yes, I have been distant but you all are just as guilty of it as I am, if not more so. Ok, I have a career. Big deal! So do you, Harry, and Ron. Yours has taken you halfway across the world for months at a time. Ron's and Harry's just keeps them busy, because they're Aurors. But if you think I am going to apologize yet again for LIFE, then I won't. I'm not the only one guilty here, and I'm sick and tired of you, Harry, and Ron especially for punishing me for going to law academy, for being a friend to Malfoy, and for the distance that you all allowed me to put between us because it was convenient for ALL of us."

Ginny mouth was wide open, as she looked at Hermione like she didn't know her at all. "I—we. I—uh." She finished, simply at a loss for words.

Hermione threw down some pounds on the table and left for an alley where she could disapparate for home. She was tired and needed to put all Weasley and Potter related drama from her mind; she had work to do after all.

* * *

(Five days Later)

Hermione looked over her shoulder as the fireplace in her sitting room activated, revealing Draco Malfoy. He entered her flat and didn't even bother with a greeting or an invitation to sit down. Even when he sat down, he refused to say anything. Hermione certainly wasn't going to break the silence; she had an interrogation to prep herself for and almost every thought in her mind was bent on the questioning she'd be giving this afternoon. She heard Draco stand and walk over to her liquor stand, pouring himself a fairly new Scotch afterward.

"So…you haven't been into the office for three days," Draco drawled. Hermione's gaze met his in the mirror, giving him a look that told him to get to his point quickly.

"What have you been up to, Granger?" He asked finally, knowing that Hermione was not going to speak more than she had to with the kind of mood she'd been in lately. Besides, she was sure he was asking a question that he already knew the answer to.

After agreeing with Luna on how the emerald green top truly did wonders for her eyes, Hermione pivoted around away from the mirror in her new black heels and decided on wearing a satin black robe that had been a Christmas gift from her mother five months ago—for a moment, Hermione felt an overwhelming guilt build up from within her. She'd missed Christmas with her parents because Kingsley wanted her to help draft a bill on Muggle-Wizard relations. At the time, she'd told herself that it had been important. Looking back on it, Hermione found it more important to her career, not to her peace of mind.

Looking at herself in the floor length mirror behind a cupboard door in her sitting room, Hermione didn't smile at herself. She looked good, except for her eyes. As she stepped closer and really looked into her eyes, Hermione felt they reflected how tired she was, lonely, and very lost.

"GRANGER!"

Though Draco's voice had truly startled her, Hermione didn't react in surprise. She closed the cupboard door with the mirror behind it and turned around to fully face Draco.

"You probably know that I've been working on the case." Hermione sighed, choosing to take a seat across from the chair where Draco was standing. He remained standing, while Hermione continued. "I decided Friday evening that since Flint appeared to have no weaknesses for us to prosecute, then there must be some amongst his associates and closest relatives. After spending three whole days at the Auror Corp with Neville, Dawlish, and the newer recruits, we were able to zero in on Higgins, Bole, Warrington, Vaisey, and to finally capture the elusive Miles Bletchley. It's amazing what the MLE can do when it coordinates with the Muggle crime fighting agencies."

Hermione stood and fixed herself some green tea from the liquor cabinet. It was cold but it would do for now.

"We shared the information, identified them, located them, and pursued and arrested them together. Though some had petty misdemeanors or outstanding warrants, I was able to get Kingsley to pressure the court into giving us arrest warrants for their capture and to allow for questioning with Veritaserum—that was only because most of them had been documented Voldemort sympathizers, and since we have a law that allows us to detain them upon suspicion for up to seventy-two hours, then I have two days left to both connect them with Flint and to turn them against Flint. If I get Bletchley and Warrington, then I get Flint's head on a platter." Hermione finished, though her mind was no where near done thinking and calculating about where to go from here.

"You could've told me." Draco said without malice and envy.

"I wanted to. Draco, I just knew you needed time to see that it wouldn't have worked."

Draco took a seat beside Hermione and placed an arm around her shoulder, looking at her with concern.

"You've got Flint right where you want him, Granger. Be careful."

Hermione turned and nodded at Draco. "It was worth it—and I will."

"Something happened with Weasley, didn't it?" Draco asked without really asking. She felt his hand run through her hair and place a thick strand behind her ear. "He said no, didn't he?"

Hermione chuckled and used her elbow to nudge Draco in his rib afterward. "I didn't say a thing to him. In fact, I haven't seen him since after you and I rowed. We went to lunch and he said he's leaving for Paris, where he's been offered a job in their Auror Corp." Hermione said softly, sighing afterward. "Then, Ginny, Luna, and I went on the shopping trip—."

"I knew those clothes were new." He exclaimed, receiving another elbow from Hermione who continued.

"After shopping, we had dinner and we…I yelled at Ginny." Hermione said, feeling her voice growing weaker by the second. "I said we were all to blame for my distantness. I said they'd let me go because it was convenient for them, as well as for me. I don't understand where it came from, Draco." Hermione said, lifting her head off of his shoulder and meeting his gray gaze with her own questioning look. "Why would I say something so hurtful to her like that?"

After Draco's hand gently went back to stroking her hair, Hermione heard him sigh. "I'm not a mind healer, Granger, but—well, I think it's been something that you've wanted to say for a while now. Even in law school, you were always there for them at Christmas, Easter, or on days when they had parties celebrating their promotions that lasted well into the next morning. You were there for them, but they weren't there for you during mock trials or during ceremonial awards that recognized you as top of our class for each year."

"They came to a few, Draco." Hermione said, feeling his chin touch the top of her head as he nodded.

"At the very beginning, yes—but not later." Draco said quietly, knowing that his words would sting because they were true. "Your parents, who live over three-thousand miles away, were able to come once or twice a year. Why didn't they? You asked yourself that over and over—I saw that much in your eyes. Astoria and I have always been there for you, Granger. You don't need them."

"They're a part of me, Draco. I love them. They're my family and you've never understood that."

"I love my father very much." Draco said very thoughtfully. "My mother loved him for years and years, too; she still loves him. And yet we've both outgrown him. We see him still, but we all know when we're together that it's not the same. We've changed and that's fundamental."

"So love sometimes isn't enough." Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded. "Sometimes."

The quiet seemed everlasting, until Draco broke it once more. "You haven't slept since the fight, have you?"

"Not well, no."

"Go to sleep. I'll take over the questioning." He ordered, receiving a smile from Hermione afterward. "I'll bring the office to you tomorrow. Rest and don't think too much, Granger."

"I never experience quiet and yet I'm always alone." Hermione said tiredly, feeling sleep coming on strongly.

Draco helped Hermione to her bed, where he placed a quilt over her torso before telling her to have one last sip of tea before sleeping. She did, and less than ten seconds later, she was in a dreamless sleep. Draco knew Granger kept a vial in her bedside table for when she had nightmares about the war. They were infrequent now, but there was a time when they were happening every night. Yet he'd always been there, and later, Astoria had, too.

As Draco was left her room, he couldn't help but think about Hermione's somewhat unfortunate luck in choosing friends who weren't entirely worthy of her time and love.


End file.
